Firefly
by njuuuu
Summary: Cahaya milik Furihata tak pernah membakar, selalu ada, selalu menyala./Drabble/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**Firefly**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, beware of typos, confusing, but**

 _ **why so serious?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada satu hal yang tidak pernah Akashi sukai. Hal yang dulu ia agung-agung, ia cengkram erat dalam genggaman, ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam dekapan. Bagai kunang-kunang yang ia tangkap dan disimpan di balik toples kaca. Pendar terangnya menyilaukan, menenangkan, menentramkan. Namun seiring waktu, kerlipan cahaya itu perlahan memudar, menghilang, lenyap. Ada yang menyelinap melalui celah yang tidak pernah Akashi perkirakan, menghambur bersama langit malam di balik tirai merah megah yang berkibar, menjauh selamanya. Ada pula yang bertahan di atas telapaknya, tak bergerak, bergeming, bergetar bersama Akashi yang hanyut dalam kesedihan.

Semuanya pergi.

Akashi pernah mencintai satu wanita. Ibunya. Penopang hidupnya, senyumnya, jiwanya, kebahagiaannya, hidupnya, cahayanya. Ia adalah kunang-kunang pertama yang menerangi siang dan malamnya.

Ibunya adalah ... kunang-kunang pertama yang meninggalkannya.

Cahaya milik Akashi tak lagi berpendar terang.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Akashi menemukannya, langit cerah yang bersembunyi di balik awan-awan kelam, seakan menuntun Akashi agar ia menemukan jalannya kembali.

Akashi pernah mencintai untuk yang kedua kali.

Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Kunang-kunang miliknya lagi-lagi berpencar, meninggalkan Akashi sendirian di jalanan yang gelap gulita. Teriakannya, tangisnya, permintaan tolongnya tak pernah didengar.

Sejak saat itu, Akashi hanya berjalan seorang diri, entah ke manapun kakinya ingin melangkah. Tanpa tujuan, tanpa arah.

Mungkin, karena ia terlalu peduli. Mungkin, karena Akashi terlalu tinggi berekspektasi. Mungkin, karena takut yang menggerayapi.

Akashi kehilangan karena ia peduli.

Akashi ditinggalkan karena ia peduli.

Karena memiliki berarti siap untuk _tidak lagi memiliki_.

Akashi tidak pernah siap.

Akashi tidak mau siap.

Maka, Akashi tidak lagi mau peduli.

Seperti cahaya yang semakin terang semakin panas, akan membakar.

Akashi sudah mengerti.

Luka yang lama masih terasa perih, pedih jika diingat.

Dadanya terasa sesak, napasnya tercekat.

Menyakitkan.

Di dalam kamarnya, ia selalu habiskan waktu untuk berdiam diri. Duduk termenung menghadap jendela dengan tirai merah yang berkibar, menyaksikan kumpulan kunang-kunang yang malu mengintip melalui semak belukar.

Ketika suara pintu terbuka, Akashi tak mendongak. Tatapannya masih lurus ke depan. Saat sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya, Akashi bergeming. Matanya tak sedikitpun melewati tiap inci gerakan dedaunan yang diterpa angin.

Akashi pernah mencintai untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Cinta yang berbeda dari yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Beberapa saat ia akan merasa tak nyaman, gelisah, dan khawatir.

Takut.

Akashi takut.

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini_."

Tapi di saat yang lain, Akashi tak pernah merasa senyaman ini. Setenang ini.

Akashi mencintai untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Tapi cinta yang ini berlangsung lama. Cahaya milik Furihata memang tak secerah milik mendiang ibunya, atau teman-temannya. Tapi cukup untuk menerangi jalan setapak yang Akashi lalui.

Cahaya milik Furihata tak panas, melainkan hangat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi tidak takut. Bahkan ketika Furihata memudar dan akhirnya menghilang. Akashi tidak takut dilingkupi kegelapan. Karena ia tahu, di ujung lorong sana, Furihata akan menunggunya. Ia hanya harus terus berjalan ke depan. Jangan pernah berhenti, jangan pernah berbalik.

Tetap melangkah.

Jangan berhenti mencari.

Dan saat Akashi akhirnya menemukannya, kebun berisi ribuan bunga mekar yang indah, pepohonan rindang, langit malam dengan semilir angin menyejukkan, ada dua kunang-kunang yang menjemputnya, mengantarnya sampai pada cahaya _miliknya_.

Pada Furihata.

Cahaya milik Furihata tak pernah membakar, selalu ada, selalu menyala.

.

.

.

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: Because apparently, I just realize that my baby brunet's name means light.)**


End file.
